Skin
by iamdelilah
Summary: Tony is sick and Steve wants him to rest. Tony wants Steve to taste like cherries. Warnings: sex, dirty talk, food play


"You're sick. You need _rest_, Tony." Steve pushes at Tony's shoulders, keeping him at an arms' length and Tony's lips makes a wet sound as they're forced off Steve's neck.

"Fuck that." Tony sniffles just a little and glares at Steve. It's just a runny nose and a fever; he is _not_ sick. "Please?"

"_No_."

"At least let me tell you what I want to do to you. Then you can decide?" Tony asks hopefully, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand.

"No."

Tony wriggles around on the bed so that his head is resting on Steve's taught belly. "You know I'm gonna tell you anyway."

"Then why are you still asking me?"

"Because I love to irritate you." Tony pushes Steve's shirt up gently, pressing sweet kisses to those beautiful, hard abs. "Y'know what you would love? I know it, I just _know_ you'd love it."

"What?"

"Oh, so now you wanna know?"

Steve glares at Tony, pushing his head away and sitting up. Tony grabs his wrist, pulling his husband back to his side. "I wanna fuck you with a Popsicle. Push it up inside of you, make you so cold, send shivers up your spine so when I eat your ass out you'll taste like fucking _cherries_."

Those blue eyes widen and he stares for a moment, studying Tony's face. Tony's lips twitch into a smile as he senses the desire to follow through with this and Steve's face burns pink.

Tony smirks and decides, "You want me to."

"No. Tony, you're sick and you need to rest. Maybe later."

"Maybe I won't feel like it later. I'll be right back." Tony hops off the bed and Steve sighs in defeat. His hand trails down his thigh and he brushes over his cock lightly, lifting his hips up and sliding his sweat pants down. He does the same with his underwear, those boring white briefs, and his cock springs free.

Jarvis' voice startles Steve whose curious fingers are dancing around the tip of his dick.

"Captain Rogers, Sir would like to know if you would prefer cherry or banana flavored Popsicle."

"Cherry," Steve chokes out without having to really think about it. It's ridiculous what Tony does to him. Just the words, just his _voice_, so smooth and sure, drive him crazy. He would never admit it but Tony Stark-Rogers is the only think that makes his knees weak.

Tony grins triumphantly when he enters the room and he _laughs_, not just a laugh but a guffaw, when he sees Steve with his sweat pants and underwear lying carelessly on the floor and his shirt pulled up to his chest.

"Oh my god, you want this so bad."

Steve's blue eyes are wide and his entire _being_ burns with embarrassment because Tony is completely hard and definitely naked now and he was fully dressed when he left the room.

"Well, I just- I know there's no stopping you once you get an idea in your head, so-"

"No. You _want_ this. You were- shit, Steve, you couldn't even wait until I came back. Just had to undress yourself, get nice and ready for me. Oh my god, I've ruined Captain America. Turned him into a filthy, dirty, greedy _bitch_. Frozen in ice for seventy years and still hot as hell."

"Tony..." Steve mumbles as he rolls his head to look away from his husband.

Tony snickers as he crosses to the bed, straddling Steve's belly. He reaches out and grabs Steve's hand, intertwining their fingers. "You know you love it when I tease you."

"No I don't." Steve turns his head, looking up at Tony once more.

"You love it. Come on, Cap, don't pull that 'I'm so serious' shit on me. I know you. Christ, we've shared a bed for years. Now c'mon, loosen up."

Steve finally breaks into a smile and Tony's face lights up, but not even two seconds later his eyes close involuntarily and he lets out a harsh sneeze.

"See?" Steve sighs, reaching out for a tissue on the night stand and offering it to his husband. "You're sick."

He snatches it, wiping his nose grudgingly. "I'm not sick."

"I didn't think it was possible, but you've gotten even more stubborn in your old age."

"Old?" Tony snorts, throwing his tissue down at Steve's face. "Fuck you, old man, you're older than me."

"No I'm not. Who has more wrinkles?" Steve smiles fondly, reaching up and tracing his fingers along Tony's right temple. "And who has gray hair?"

For a moment Tony almost forgot that Steve is half naked and hard underneath him. But Steve shifts to get comfortable and his cock brushes Tony's ass just barely. An undeniable moan escapes Steve's mouth when glances at Tony's hand to see the forgotten Popsicle dripping down his fingers. Without much thought he brings it down to Steve's mouth and watches intently as he laps at the Popsicle first and then at Tony's fingers.

"How many times do you think you could come in one night?"

Steve shrugs, sucking lightly at Tony's fingers. "I don't know. We'll have to see sometime. C'mon, it's melting."

Tony _smirks_. "I knew you'd want this. Knew you'd love it." He slips to the side, pressing a hot trail of kisses down Steve's belly, pausing to dip his tongue into his navel and sucking briefly. He pulls back, slapping Steve's hip. "Open up, gorgeous."

Steve does as he's told and Tony gets comfortable, sitting cross-legged and scooting between Steve's legs so that his ass is in Tony's lap.

Steve throws an arm over his face and exhales softly. He's so excited and there's no use trying to hide it. He feels a soft kiss and a finger against his entrance and then the icy, cold rod sliding into him so easily.

"Oh fuck," Tony breathes. "Oh my god, that is _hot_. Jarvis, record this."

Steve's voice booms over Jarvis' response, "Tony! Jarvis, don't."

"You'll want to see this later. Trust me." Tony pulls the Popsicle out and thrusts it in smoothly, over and over until Steve is _writhing_. "How's it feel?"

"Cold. So cold," Steve breathes and suddenly he forgets that he's being filmed because he decides that he might just want to see this later. "So good."

He whimpers as Tony pulls what's left of the melted Popsicle out, replacing it with his strongly contrasting warm lips. He slides his tongue into Steve and the sweet taste of artificial cherry mix with the slight tang of Steve's ass fills his senses. He spits lightly into it and he can't fucking _resist_. He drapes Steve's legs over his thighs and grabs his cock, positioning it in front of that bottomless ass and pushing in, emitting a long guttural moan. The sensation of Steve's hot ass mixed with the cool slide of the Popsicle is amazing.

"Oh, _Steve_. Fuck, you're so- you're so sticky and slick. Can't believe you're-" Tony pulls out, thrusting back in so roughly that Steve slides against the sheets. "It's not even my birthday and you're letting me do this."

"Feels so good," he breathes. One hand around his dick and the other tangled in the sheets. He could come from the sensations in his ass alone. Doesn't even need to touch himself but it just makes everything so much better. "Tony, _go_."

Tony complies, thrusting slowly at first and soon enough he's literally fucking Steve into the headboard. His head against it, curled up toward Tony, legs on either side of his knees and Tony kneels over him, connecting their lips in a raunchy kiss that involves tongue and teeth and Tony's pretty sure he tastes blood. He doesn't even stop to wonder whether it's Steve's or his own.

Steve moves his hand from the sheets to Tony's ass, squeezing and clawing at his skin and urging Tony closer. He comes first, spilling onto his stomach and Tony shifts so they're flush together, smearing Steve's semen between their bodies and he buries his face in Steve's shoulder. "Oh baby. Fuck, you're so good."

It's hot and breathy against his neck when Steve moans, "_Tony._"

Tony's finally there, spilling into Steve and holding himself up on his trembling arms. When they give way he falls flush against Steve once more and smiles when he feels that comforting pair of arms holding him close.

"Um." Steve can't really say anything else. He has to admit that way definitely one of the hottest things he's ever experienced with Tony, and that's saying _a lot._

Tony chuckles. "You kinky bitch."

"This was _your _idea," Steve reminds him.

"You loved it."

He touches his fingers to his lips and tastes the skin briefly. "You bit my lip," Steve says. He isn't even mad; he thinks it's sort of sexy. He moves his head to the side, kissing Tony's cheek. "Will you please rest now?"

"Hmf."

Steve slides out from under Tony and picks the Popsicle stick off his arm, throwing it at Tony and chuckling when it lands in his hair.

"Sweet dreams, old man."

"Hey!" Tony sits up, glaring at Steve. "Don't go there."

"_Sleep_, Tony." Steve kisses his mouth sweetly, fighting the urge to lay back down because he seriously needs a shower now.

Tony whines at the loss when Steve climbs off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Shower," Steve calls over his shoulder.

Tony settles down onto the sticky sheets with a sigh. "That's a wrap, J."


End file.
